


Collision

by NoGoodTuna



Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoGoodTuna/pseuds/NoGoodTuna
Summary: A brief encounter with debris causes Shinn and Athrun to confront their past. Through it they learn that they arent so different after all.





	Collision

“Collision alert, all hands on deck,” the woman AI sounded. It repeated among other obnoxious high pitched alarms that jostled the sleeping Shinn awake. Before he could get a handle of the situation, another heavy thud, likely debris colliding against the metallic hull of the space ship drowned out the alarms. The echoes of the reverberations filled his room. Realizing the situation, he quickly tossed off the covers and grabbed his uniform. Before he could even get the pants up his leg, the room shook violently amidst a loud thud. He crashed to the floor as the whole ship nearly turned 90 degrees. Volumes of manga and other figures on shelves above, fell around him, hitting his head and causing him to scream.

“Shinn, Shinn!” He could barely make out the familiar voice from the other side of the door. The alarms muffled the sounds but he was sure he heard it. He struggled to get up as he found himself tangled among the covers, his clothes, and his precious collectibles. As he found a way to stand, the lights cut off. Now only with the red glow from alarms providing illumination, he ended up back on the ground, crying in pain and agony.

He heard the metallic sound of the door opening, brief sparks providing some light. He turned, the emergency lighting from the hallway cast an eerie glow on the boy who stood over him.

“Shinn, get up, now isn’t the time,” He kneeled as he grabbed Shinn’s hand, helping and hoisting him up.

Shinn allowed himself to be pulled up and out into the corridor, pants leg falling off and on the floor. They rounded corner after corner going the familiar route to the bridge, or so Shinn thought.

“Athrun, that’s,” Shinn spoke but bumped right into him. “Why’d you stop?”

Athrun didn’t answer, he remained focused staring out through the window into the wide expanse of outer space beyond.

Shinn thought to bug Athrun, hoping to get him to respond, but as the ship righted itself, his mouth became sealed as he noticed the glow on the sun fading as a shadow of a massive object fell over them. It was larger than anything he had seen. Perhaps several miles long, the metal sheet, full of solar panels slowly drifted towards them. The ship, unable to avoid such a massive object, could only allow itself to be hit. The impact sounded like a sheet of glass shattering as it made contact with the ground. However, this did little to disrupt Athrun’s focus.

As the ship moved beyond the massive piece of metal and glass, Athrun slammed his fist against the window. Shinn jumped as he looked at Athrun. Shinn looked around puzzled, should he do something or just stare? Though as he looked in the distance beyond Athrun he saw it, a lone teddy bear floating towards the ship, and with it, the arm of a young child still clinging onto it. He covered his mouth muffling the scream that was about to come out of it. A few more personal effects floated by colliding into the ship, each thud causing his body to jump. The objects grew distinctively larger, books, furniture, pieces of houses and buildings, automobiles, and large artillery weapons. It was a wasteland of destruction and devastation. What he saw was what he feared the most, though before he could fully take in the scene, he thought he heard it. Explosions in the distance, screams from beside him, the sound of his mother and father screaming after him as he chased after his sister precious phone. Then turning around, a light from a heavy machine weapon casting a glow on his family and soon, uprooted trees, soil and other debris, his family annihilated from a warhead.

He found himself gripping his chest, a pain he hadn’t felt in years came back fast and hard. He was breathing heavily, almost hyperventilating as he remembered everything that affected him in the past. The weight of loss, of it being his fault that they were gone, of the place that was supposed to be for pacifists suddenly now the site of world war, all struck him.  

“Shinn! Shinn!” He felt himself being shaken. Though it was just the scene again, of him rolling down the hill to the try to escape the blast.

“Shinn! Shinn!” No, it was a different voice, the familiar voice. Warmth flooded into his hands, around his shoulder and chest, and around his head.

“Athrun?” Shinn said through tears and heavy breaths.

“It will be alright,” Athrun spoke softly as he rubbed Shinn’s head. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have brought you here.”

“What, are you talking about?” Shinn responded. He looked through watery eyes as he recognized the window panel, but the debris field was gone. The expanse of space, with all its brilliant stars was all he saw.

“Heliopolis, the destroyed space colony we just passed, and Orb, the place where you lost your family,” Athrun’s voice cracked as he continued to speak. “It was all my fault, if I hadn’t been on that mission that day, this wouldn’t have happened. I have all these people’s blood on my hands. All of it.”

“Athrun, don’t say that,” Shinn gripped Athrun’s hand and shoulders and pulling him into a hug. “It’s all, it’s all their fault. It was Orb’s, all of it!”

There was a moment of silence which gave way to the sounds of the collision alarms finally fading out. An all clear was given signaling the threat from the debris field was over.

“This must look so silly,” Athrun chuckled out. “Your superior, sitting here crying on your shoulder.”

“What?” Shinn said while laughing too. “I don’t think that.” He slowly let his grip loose but felt Athrun continue to grip it.

“Can we stay like this for a little longer,” Athrun spoke softly.

They remained locked in their embrace each thinking of the past, and how the war torn world had caused great loss in their lives. Someday they would strike back, someday, they would bring about peace both in space and on Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Was written for a 1000 word challenge on an idea of *objects in space*. I had it at under 1000 words but after the challenge added a few more words to clarify things. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
